Stinger GT
The Grotti Stinger GT is a classic two-door sports coupé featured only in Grand Theft Auto Online. As the name suggests, it is the grand tourer variant of the standard Stinger also seen in the game. Design The Stinger GT is based on the Ferrari 250 GTO as seen by its overall design, sides, greenhouse area and the short swept-back rear fascia including the duck-tail spoiler. Contrary to the Ferrari 250 GTO, the Stinger GT is rear engined, whereas the 250 GTO is front-mid engined. There may be some influence from the Shelby Daytona while its front end is quite reminiscent of the Intermeccanica Italia, Alfa Romeo 33 Stradale. There is a resemblance to the Ferrari Dino, mainly the Dino 206 for the headlights, grill/mouth, and the mid-engine placement. It draws some minor inspiration from the Alfa Romeo Giulia TZ2. The Stinger GT is mid-engined, and has a hard-top and ducktail spoiler for extra aerodynamics at high speeds. The rear, glass-enclosed, down-draft carburetered V8 may be inspired from the Ford GT40. The double barrel downdraft carburetors found on the engine block appear to be based on the Weber carburetor series, particularly the two-barrel downdrafts found on the Ferrari 250 GTO (to which the Stinger GT is based heavily on). The car also features beveled twin-exhaust tips. Current Design Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto Online The Stinger GT, being a grand tourer, the car sounds to be powered by a large V12 engine, however, the in-game model shows a single overhead camshaft V8 engine, with 4 double barreled-downdraft carburetors. Unlike the standard Stinger, the Stinger GT has its engine mounted in a rear-mid longitudinal position, whereas the Stinger has the engine placed in front-mid position. The car also features two side-rear mounted radiators, which strangely share the same model as the intercoolers featured on the Cheetah, Turismo R, Osiris and T20, however, intercoolers are typically only used on turbocharged vehicles, which the Stinger GT is not, leaving the only possibility of them being rear-placed engine radiators. Despite Legendarymotorsport.net stating the Stinger GT has better performance than the standard Stinger, in-game testing has shown that there is no significant difference between the two, which leaves the player at the option of the player's preferable body style of convertible or coupe within the Stinger range. Its apparent 320HP 3 liter engine pushes it to a stated top speed of 175 mph (according to Legendary Motorsport), with a stated acceleration time of 5.7 seconds. In-game testing proves a similar performance, with an acceleration time of around 6.1 seconds and a top speed of 135 mph (both according to the first person speedometer). Traction is impressive, thanks to the rear-engine, rear wheel drive layout, which sends power directly to the wheels the engine is located upon. Recapping, the Stinger GT has a good top speed, and impressive acceleration. Handling is responsive and reliable, however, braking distance is bad. GTA Online Overview V12 (Sound) V8 w/ 4 Double-Barrel Downdraft Carburettors (In-game model) }} Modifications (GTA Online) Image Gallery StingerGT-GTAV-Front.png|Stinger GT in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) StingerGT-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Stinger GT on the Rockstar Games Social Club. StingerGT-GTAVe-LegendaryMS.png|The Stinger GT as it appears on Legendary Motorsport in the enhanced version of GTA V. Prominent Appearances in Missions *Death From Above *GTA Today *Rich Men in Richman Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Stinger GT is only available for purchase in ''GTA Online'' for $875,000 from Legendary Motorsport. Trivia *The default radio stations of the Stinger GT are FlyLo FM and Soulwax FM. *It seems to share the same engine sound as the Seashark. *There was a glitch where a crew emblem could be purchased for use on this vehicle, but did not appear. The camera angle would pan to the left side door when selected, suggesting it should of appeared there. This was later patched. *The Ferrari 250 GTO, the car the Stinger GT is based on, had only 39 models built, one off from the number of Stinger GT's produced. *In the enhanced version, when opening the rear hood using the Interactive Menu feature, the badging on the rear will stay where it is, and will appear floating once opened. *The front hood cannot be opened, unlike the original Stinger. *Apart from DLC vehicles from the Heists Update and later vehicles exclusive to the enhanced version, the Stinger GT is the only non-DLC vehicle that is exclusive to GTA Online. Navigation }} de:Stinger GT (V) es:Stinger GT Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sports Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Grotti Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class Category:Classic Cars Category:Coupes Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles